1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment device. The grasping treatment device is configured to grasp a grasping target such as a living tissue between a probe treatment portion provided in a distal portion of a probe and a jaw configured to open or close relative to the probe treatment portion. The grasping treatment device uses energy such as ultrasonic vibrations or a high-frequency current to conduct (perform) a treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-340349 has disclosed a grasping treatment device configured to grasp a grasping target such as a living tissue between a probe treatment portion provided in a distal portion of a probe and a jaw. In this grasping treatment device, heaters are respectively attached to the probe treatment portion and the jaw. The heater of the probe treatment portion and the heater of the jaw are formed into a planar shape having a surface that is not uneven. Heat generated by the heaters is used in cutting and coagulation of the grasping target (living tissue) grasped between the heater of the probe treatment portion and the heater of the jaw. The probe treatment portion includes a tooth portion provided to a distal direction side of the heater, and a surface of the tooth portion that faces the jaw is formed into an uneven shape along a longitudinal axis. The jaw includes a tooth portion provided to the distal direction side of the heater, and a surface of the tooth portion that faces the probe treatment portion is formed into an uneven shape along the longitudinal axis.